Hypnotized truths
by Nintendo gamer girl
Summary: What happens when a pasty faced hypnosis man comes to casper high for a demostration? And when danny is forced to be a part of it? Trouble thats what. Will his secrets survive probaly not. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Well hellooo my peeps I know u all are going to be mad im not working on my pokemon story right know but I got inspiration from another authors story and decided to make a story based on their one shot based around the plot hope you enjoy!**

**Also leave questions danny should answer his classmates or them PM instead!**

**p.s im not doing character descriptions except for my o.c!**

**Disclaimer: The awesomeness that is Danny phantom does not belong to me it belongs to butch hartman.**

* * *

><p>"Ugghhh I still dont get why we have to watch this stupid hypnosis man and his oh so wonderful act," groaned out a frustarated 14 year old Daniel 'danny' Fenton to his two best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha 'sam' Mason who were both currently sitting on either side of him.<p>

"Hey cheer up danny it could be worse and look on the bright side at least we dont have to have first period with ," stated sam.

"I guess..." Danny said while slouching down on the cushioned auditorium chair.

"Everyone please settle down the show is about to start!" yelled from the stage and left once everyone settled down.

Everyone watched as a middle aged man with short black hair, brown eyes and a pasty face walked onto the stage he wore a white buttoned shirt with a black cape and black slacks and on his feet he wore black penny loafers, he also had a pocket watch on a chain hanging out of his pocket.

"Welcome everyone to my grand show my name is the hypno man and today I'm going to hyptnotise one of you into telling truths about yourself in front of everyone, aint that fun!"Exclaimed the hypno man in a overlly cheerful voice as he scanned the whole group of freshmen for reactions.

Everyone just sat stiff horrified at the thought of having their secrets revealed or thinking of how insane the hypno man must be, but a _certain_ trio of students were the most nervous ones as they were sweating buckets of sweat and were sliding down their seats hoping to avoid any attention but of course a certain blond jock sitting behind them had to ruin things...

"Hey we should make Fentina go up there!" Yelled dash excidetly and most students let the breath they were holding out in relief of not being chosen and quickly agreed with dash.

"Oh crud..." Danny said but was grabbed by dash before he could run for it, Danny gave his friends a pleading look but all they could do were give him a apologetic look as dash dragged him towards the stage.

Once they reached the stage Dash shoved Danny down on to the restraining chair and strapped him down to it then left with a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh...we have a volunteer now lets start" hypnosis man stated while fishing out his pocket watch and then started swinging it back and forth in front of Danny's face."you are getting really sleepy, once I snap my fingers you shall answer all questions truthfully."

_"I have to resist my secret needs to stay_ safe..."Danny thought before hypnosis man snapped his fingers and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker watched worriedly as danny's eyes got clouded and his head lolled to the side, wishing with all their might they could help him.<p>

"Now everyone you all get to ask as many questions as you want until my time is up and I have to leave now let me see...girl in the pink shirt you get the first question."Hypnosis man said then pointed to Paulina who had her hand raised.

"Okay...hey nerd who is the prettiest person here and your biggest crush." Paulina asked while fluttering here eyelashes pretty sure Danny would answer her name.

Sam looked down sadly thinking the same thing as Paulina but was surprised by Danny's answer.

"Sam Manson"Danny droned out.

"WHAT!" Paulina screamed outraged, even though she didnt like Danny she was still surprised not all the guys from casper high had a crush on her.

Everyone was surprised while Sam blushed madly and tucker smiled proudly.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think should I continue?Burn down the story?<strong>**Remember to leave suggestions and questions for poor Danny!**

**see ya later my peeps!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow I didnt realize this story would get so popular!ALSO IMPORTANT ANOUCEMENT: MY POKEMON STORY IS NOT CANCELED IT WAS MY BROTHERS IDEA OF A JOKE!**

**Oh yeah,For this story to be able to get continued I need questions for danny to answer, This is going to be the last chapter where I make up my own questions ok, so start reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:Do I look like butch hartman?especially since I am a 14 year old girl...**

* * *

><p><span>Previously on hypnotized truths<span>

_"Okay...hey nerd who is the prettiest person here and your biggest crush." Paulina asked while fluttering here eyelashes pretty sure Danny would answer her name._

_Sam looked down sadly thinking the same thing as Paulina but was surprised by Danny's answer._

_"Sam Manson"Danny droned out._

_"WHAT!" Paulina screamed outraged, even though she didnt like Danny she was still surprised not all the guys from casper high had a crush on her._

_Everyone was surprised while Sam blushed madly and tucker smiled proudly_

* * *

><p>Everyone already sort of knew about the ovbious crush Sam had on Danny but were still surprised that Danny was also returning the feelings since he appeared to be so hungover Paulina, so why hasnt he told Sam about his feelings yet?<p>

"So why were you all over Paulina?"asked Mikey while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Its because I was afraid Sam wouldnt return the feelings so I tried hiding it by pretending to have crushes on other girls" Danny said in a monotone voice.

Everyone seemed sastified with his answer since he couldnt tell a lie in this state so they settled down again while Paulina simmered in anger, while Sam had a dreamy look on her face and Tucker was still smiling triumphantly.

"Ok now that we have that question answered its time for the next question uhmm lets seeee...ahh you, the black haired jock sitting next to the blond jock who chose our volunteer, what is your question?" Said the hypno man while pointing at Kwan who was sitting next to Dash.

"Ok, hey Fenton who is your biggest enemy?"asked Kwan while winking at Dash who patted him on the back, thinking that he was Dannys biggest enemy.

Sam and Tucker tensed once again at Kwans question.

"My biggest enemy is myself"Danny droned out.

Everybody looked confused at his response while Sam and Tucker glanced at eachother nervously.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the second chapter the reason is so short is because I didnt get enough questions so please review and leave questions for longer chapters!<strong>

**See ya later my peeps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps here is the long awaited update and thank you to**

**sophiacrutchfeild**

**Lucky-the-cat**

**And everyone else for you suggestions! Oh and please check out my new story 'new ghost on the block' and tell me what you think!**

**Also would anyone be interested in making covers for my stories? If so please P.M me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Danny phantom(walks away sadly)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on hyptonized truths<strong>

_"Ok, hey Fenton who is your biggest enemy?"asked Kwan while winking at Dash who patted him on the back, thinking that he was Dannys biggest enemy._

_Sam and Tucker tensed once again at Kwans question._

_"My biggest enemy is myself"Danny droned out._

_Everybody looked confused at his response while Sam and Tucker glanced at eachother nervously._

* * *

><p>"What is that supposed to mean fentonail?"Dash asked confused.<p>

"It means I am afraid of who I will become" Danny droned out.

"Yeah, into a big nerd!" One of the nameless A-listers yelled out causing everyone to burst out laughing forgetting completely of the question and moving on while Sam and Tucker sighed in relief.

By this point hypno man decided to sit down while everybody asked their questions until he had to snap Danny out of it.

"Hey, Fenton, why are you constantly using the restrooms? Do you have some kind of disorder?" The nameless A-lister shouted out.

"N-" Danny started to say but was interrupted by mikey who of course asked...

"Are you really a weakling?Take of your shirt so we can see!"

Everyone stared at Mikey weirdly and moved a little farther away from him, but they were also curious and looked at danny in antipication as he took it off and boy were they in for a surprise...

Once Danny's shirt was off everyone except Tucker and Sam gasped in surprise. Underneath the baggy shirt Danny wore there was a really good toned torso and people started to notice that his arms also had impressive muscles but the most surprising thing was that there was a long scar starting on his right shoulder and it ended on his left hip.

All the girls started swooning over Danny and were all thinking the same thing: That they could proboly cook a egg on his impressive six pack, while Sam just started sending them all murderous boys on the other hand were wondering why Danny never defended himself since now they knew he could probaly hold his own against Dash, but just then someone asked that very question everyone was thinking...

"If you are so muscular why don't you ever stick up for yourself?"Questioned Mikey once again and once again everyone else listened in anticipation.

"Because if I beat Dash up he would just look for someone else to beat up and I rather it be me than someone else who wouldnt be able to handle it and I couldnt do that to you guys who dont desserve to be beat up"Danny replied.

Mostly all the girls found themselves starting to get attracted to Danny including Paulina and some other A-lister girls who were aawing and cooing at the sweetness he had just said, while Sam and Tucker smiled fondly at their friends heroic of the jocks seemed to be deep in though which in itself is pretty surprising really, until the next question broke the silence...

"Hey Fenton,where did you get that scar from?" Asked star.

Once again Sam and Tucker started to panic a little at the question.

"Ghost accident" was all that Danny said.

Everyone looked a bit confused but accepted the answered and dropped the topic since ghost attacks were pretty common, while a certain duo looked relieved at Danny's cryptic answer but were still hoping the questions to come won't reveal too much information, but of course somethings weren't meant to happen...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well here was the third chapter hoped you guys liked it and please remember to leave suggestions for more and longer chapters because the more questions the longer this story will last! And please give my story 'New ghost on the block' a chance!<strong>

**see ya later my peeps~**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Helloooo! Sorry I havent updated in a while but I have been a bit busy for a while since I started to take guitar lessons...*readers start to boo and throw rotten food at me* gaahh I said I was sorry! Any ways you know the drill read,review and leave suggestions also sorry about the errors in previous chapters I try to fix them but they keep on being incorrect no matter how many times I try to fix them *sigh* oh weelll...**

**Disclaimer: whats the point...?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on hypnotized truths<span>_

_Once again Sam and Tucker started to panic a little at the question._

_"Ghost accident" was all that Danny said._

_Everyone looked a bit confused but accepted the answered and dropped the topic since ghost attacks were pretty common, while a certain duo looked relieved at Danny's cryptic answer but were still hoping the questions to come won't reveal too much information, but of course somethings weren't meant to happen..._

* * *

><p>Once everyone had settled down Paulinas hand shot up and she asked her question as soon as she had raised it without waiting to be called Hypno man just raised an eyebrow and decided to take a nap.<p>

"Hey daannnyy, could you really cook an egg on your abs?" Paulina asked in a flirtaseus voice while all the other girls listened intently too and Sam just glared at all of them.

"No I couldnt because I have a ice c-" Danny had started to say but was once again interrupted by...Mikey...

"Hey Danny how much can you lift with those hot awesome muscles!?" Mikey screamed out, aciddently spitting as he did while everyone else started to scoot even farther away from him,due to being creeped out by his question and disgust for spitting,but they were once again interested at the response Danny would give.

"I dont know last time I checked it was over a hundred pounds..." Danny answered, everyone was shocked at the though of wimpy little Fenton being able to lift that much weight while Mikey's nose started to bleed a little as he silently squealed.

Once everyone recovered from their shock or in Mikey's case his fanboying...hopefully it was fanboying?...Lester asked the next question.

"Why did Valerie break up with you?" Lester asked while staring at Valerie longinly while said girl shuddered in disgust and backed away almost comicly.

"Because-" Danny started to say but was interrupted by Star's outburst.

"Who cares why Valerie broke up with Danny all we need to know now is that he is single!" Star exclaimed pointently causing all the girls to squeal at the thought of having Danny to themselves.

"But doesnt Fenturd have a crush on manson?" Dash asked causing all the girls to glare at him while he cowered in his seat at their wrath until all the girls calmed down with an indignant huffs.

The silence was broken by a new question most people didnt think of asking.

"Why do you hate Vlad Masters so much, Fenton?" A random A-lister girl with a blush on her cheeks asked while toying with the hem of her violet blouse.

Sam and Tucker were once again on edge worried Danny would reveal that Vlad is a half ghost named plasmius who was bent on killing his dad, marrying his mom and turning him into his perfect son/apprentice which in turn would cause everyone to be suspicious of how he knew that piece of information.

"Because he is one crazed up fruitloop." Was all Danny said.

Everyone was so confused by his absurd answer they decide they didnt want to know anymore and Sam and Tucker sighed in relief.

"What was your most terrifying experience?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah Fenturd what was your most terrifying experience, was it the time you tripped over a rock?" Dash taunted.

"My most terrifying experience was when..." Danny started to say while Sam and Tucker held there breath hoping it wasnt **_that_** experience.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE<strong>

**I still havent decided what Danny's most terrifying experience is but there is two choices the events of TUE or when he first went into the portal and was half killed thus turning into phantom, so I am putting up a poll for the reviewers to decide which one.**

**Hope this chapters sastifies for now remember to vote on the poll!**

**Until next time my peeps~**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update hooray happy days! This is the big reveal chappie but not the last because of course everyone is going to have questions they want answered! And remember to leave questins you want to have asked! This is all I have to say...**

**D.D: Hey! You forgot to introduce me! (Whacks me with a metal baseball bat over the head)**

**Me:(shakes head) Oh right, Anyways guys, meet my friend D.D, she found out about my new hobby of writing fanfiction and wasnt too happy with the fact of not telling her... So, yeah...**

**D.D: Hey guys!(Waves cheerfully)**

**Me: Anyways lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownnn**

* * *

><p><em><span>previously on hypnotized truths<span>_

_"What was your most terrifying experience?" Valerie questioned._

_"Yeah Fenturd what was your most terrifying experience, was it the time you tripped over a rock?" Dash taunted._

_"My most terrifying experience was when..." Danny started to say while Sam and Tucker held there breath hoping it wasnt **that** experience._

* * *

><p>"My most terrifying expirience was when I half-died" Danny answered quite bluntly.<p>

Everyone looked at Danny confusedly while Sam and Tucker gripped onto their seats so tightly their knuckles turned white and their faces paled until they looked ashy.

"Okayyy...how did you half um, died..?" Valerie asked hesistaintly, while everyone else tried to think of a logical explination as to why Danny would say that, or in Paulina's case file her nails looking uniterested.

(D.D:Yay! Danny tells his origins! Me:Get out of the story D.D!)

"It was the beggining of the school year, my parents had just finished building the ghost portal, a machine that could be used to crossover to the ghost zone, but when they were turning it on, for some reason it didnt work so they just gave up on it. The next day I invited Sam and Tucker over to see it, Sam dared me to go inside it to see if there was a loose wire or something so we could fix it, after some coaxing from both Sam and Tucker I finally agreed, but before I went inside it Sam tossed me my hazmat suit and snapped a picture, anyways I walked in to it and since it was dark I was brushing my hand over the wall of the portal so I wouldnt stumble but that did no good since I ended up tripping over a wire and hitting the on button that was inside the portal for some weird reason, after that there was a green flash and I felt the worst pain I ever felt in my whole life, that was when I realized I was being electrocuted, but for some strange reason the ectoplasm in the portal ended up fusing with my DNA, saving my life,err, my half life in the process, after that I passed out in Sam's arms after I had stumbled out of the portal. When I woke up I felt different, Sam and Tucker looked panicked and when I asked what was wrong, they just pointed at the mirror, when I looked at myself I also started to panic because my appearance changed, but luckily we realized I could change back to my human form..." Danny said then trailed off.

Everyone looked at him in shock while Sam and Tucker looked like they were about to pass out fom anxiety.

"So Fenton if your half-dead, does that mean your half ghost too?" Kwan asked nervously.

"Yes" Danny answered.

(D.D:It's getting good!)

"Wait is that blue mist that comes out of your mouth a side effect?" Valerie asked.

"Yes" Danny responded.

"What does it mean anyways?" Dash asked.

"I call it my ghost sense and it goes of anytime a ghost is nearby" Danny answered.

"Wait a second if you said this was your human form how does your ghost form look like?" Mikey asked a bit to perkily.

(D.D:Probably making up some fanfiction about himself and Danny)

"It looks li-" Danny started to say but was cut of by Star.

"Instead of telling us why dont you show us!?" Star screamed.

This time Sam and Tucker did pass out.

(D.D: Ha!Ha!)

"Show us! Show us!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright..." Danny said while standing.

Two rings of light appeared around his waist and started moving up and down leaving a new person in it's quake.

Once the light vanished, everyone gasped at who was standing there and...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(D.D:Ha!Ha! Cliffy of doom!)<strong>

**Yup I am being evil an leaving this as a cliffy as D.D had kindly stated. Anyways remember to leave suggestions for new questions!**

**Also I need your guys intel on which story I should write next, they all have one thing in common though: they all are from the ultimate spiderman fandom, the differences though is that one is a danny phantom crossover, another is an avenger crossover and the last one is a continueation of the spectacular spiderman series, to help you guys decide I will show some details for each one, once you decide please vote on the poll I have set up, Thank You!**

**1. S.H.I.E.L.D's Phantom**

**Okay, in this story Danny got his powers when he was ten and the events of TUE happend right after the disateroid meaning two years had passed since he got his powers which makes him 12 years old for that AND his identity was revealed to the world due to the disateroid as in cannon, but kindred spirits and D-stabilized never happend meaning Dani doesnt exist. Anyways Danny managed to permenantly destroy Dan but sadly didnt manage to save his family, friends and Mr. Lancer, luckily everybody saw the fight on the news meaning they dont blame Danny for their deaths, but sadly again Danny still blames himself for their deaths and goes into hiding for two months until S.H.I.E.L.D manages to locate him, and Nick offers him the chance to become the team leader which he accepts to make up for messing up last time, Also even though he is only 12 I am pulling him up to the 10th grade with the rest of the team since he has to be pretty smart to recreate his parents inventions, the team are all 16 years old, and for all you spidey fans dont worry he is still part of the team too the only reason peter isnt team leader in this is because Danny has had more expirience as a hero since he has been one for two whole years while peter was only one for one year, lastly since Danny is uncomfortable around the hellicariar for reasons explained in the story he will be living on his own and open the cliche bookstore/café...yay!...**

**2. Son of the iron man**

**As you can guess by the title, yup Tony Stark is Peter's bioligical father...yay! again... Anyways to put it simple, Peter was raised by his bioligical mother and not-real-father up until he was 3 when they died then he was raised by aunt may and uncle ben until he went to the oscorp field trip earlier on when he was 7 years old which led him to explore his powers through out the day meaning he wasnt home when a thief broke into his house and killed uncle ben and aunt may, when peter did come home he blamed himself for not being there and panicked when he realized he might be put in foster care, until he realized uncle ben was murmuring something before he finally passed away, but peter caught what he had said "Fin-d-d... You-r-r father...Peter...To-ny...stark..." Meanwhile Tony saw the news and recognized the name Parker then after an hour of searching realized he had an orphaned son. After a bit of coaxing from pepper he finally took in Peter but, get this, he managed to keep it a secret from everyone except Nick Fury because he knows everything, After Tony found out about Peter's powers he helped him train them by making him a obstacle course and similiar things...4 years later peter turned eleven and the avengers formed...yay!... Anyways the avengers moved in and they sort of turned into Peter's uncles and aunt figure and of course having captain america as an uncle meant Peter learned alot about manners,respect and discipline but wouldnt let go of his habbit of making witty remarks and banter, after Tony told them about Peter's powers they all helped him train more by sparring with him... When Peter turned 14 years the Avengers and Tony with some reluctance deemed him ready of starting out as a solo hero... When Peter started his sophomore year at 15 years old (Even though he could have graduated college by then since he was close to Tony's level of intellegence but refused since it would blow his secret of being Tony's son) he was approached by Nick offering him the chance of leading a team of super powered 16 year olds (I have a strange obsession of making my main character the youngest of the group) After some encouragement from his super family he agreed, after making sure Fury agreed to not tell the team of his family. Now he has to keep a huge secret from his team and act like he has never met any of the avengers in his whole life when his team meets them for the first time.**

**3. The spectaculary ultimate spiderman**

**Story cut short, its a continuation of the spectacular spiderman series right after the last episode except everything that happen was in their freshmen year instead and the events of ultimate happen in their sophomore year, also giving peter a break by giving him a harem that consists of gwen, MJ, black cat/Felicia hardy and Lizz allen, sorry no Ava. Also some episodes will have to be cut or changed for it to work. This means a smarter Peter and will have more drama and a little bit dark.**

**Hope this helped you decide!**

**see ya later my peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my peeps! Welcome back to a new update of this piece of work! Now I have something to ask, should I put my pokemon story up for adoption? The reason I ask is because I dont feel confident enough to finish writing it, because if I am honest pokemon isnt really my strong suit plus that way I can concentrate more on this story and on future ones... Buts its just a thought for now.**

**Also please,please,please leave question suggestions in the reviews because the more there are the longer the chapters!**

**D.D: I am back~!**

**Me: Oh god... No matter what I do D.D is just going to steal the keyboard from me just to make comments during the chapter, so...**

**Both:(put on sunglasses cross arms and lean against each other) Deal with it!**

**Disclaimer: still me no own...**

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously on hypnotized truths<em>

_"Alright..." Danny said while standing._

_Two rings of light appeared around his waist and started moving up and down leaving a new person in it's quake._

_Once the light vanished ..._

* * *

><p>There stood Danny phantom in all his ghostly glory, or at least as glorious someone can look like with a slack face, glassy eyes and a little bit of drool dribilling out of their mouth, but nobody seemed to care about that right now...<p>

(D.D:Ah crap!I can hear all the fangirls coming...)

Everyone looked at the person...err...ghost standing on the stage with shocked faces including Paulina who dropped her nail file on the floor, nobody could believe that nerdy shy little Danny Fenton, the guy who continually got shoved into lockers and hung from flagpoles by his boxers, was the cocky and confident Danny phantom, Amity park's hero who beat ghosts up daily and every teenage girls crush. The first one to speak was Dash...

" I have been wailing on my hero all this time!" Dash cried out in despair, his exclamation seemed to knock everyone out of their shock and wake Sam and Tucker up who looked at each other sadly, but they couldnt think about it any farther due to the explosion of reactions from everyone...

The girls and Mikey started squealing about how Danny phantom went to their school, The jocks started coming up with plans to get Danny to forgive them and become friends with him, Valerie and Lancer were still in shock, Sam and Tucker were trying to come up with ways to keep everyone quiet with their secret, and The Hypno Man was still snoring soundly.

(D.D: Stupid Hypno Man!)

After having a quick conversation with their eyes, Sam and Tucker ran up towards the stage and stood next to Danny, Sam whistled loudly causing everyone to shut up and look towards them.

"Hey, you all better keep this a secret!" Sam yelled to everyone.

"Yeah, or us three will run away together and you will never see us again!" Tucker added as an after thought.

Everyone looked like they were going to protest, but when they saw the matching glares on the duo's face they relunctantly agreed.

"Good, now we will let you all ask Danny some questions since you all already know his secret identity and we know you all will keep on pestering him later if we didnt let you" Sam said and with those words they both sat down next to Danny in a half lotus position.

The first one to ask their question was valerie and of course her question was...

"Why did you ruin my life!?" She asked agressively her hand hovering over the ecto-gun she carried with her secretly, but decided to let Danny answer because she knew he was uncappable of lying right now.

" I didnt ruin your life it all was an accident, in a way I actually sort of made your life better, look at it this way you arent an obnoxious snob anymore and you actually care for others now you also made true friends who like you for you and not your money,plus you kept on blaming me and wouldnt let me tell my side of the story" Danny said.

"Well, it was your ghost dog who also ruined it!" Valerie exclaimed refusing to believe him even though deep down she knew it was true.

"The ghost dog didnt belong to me either, he was just one of the guard dogs that was put down at axion labs and all he wanted was the squeaky toy he left behind back but in his search for it he dragged me along for it and wouldnt let me go until I helped him find it" Danny explained.

Valerie was about to protest but closed her mouth when she realized his explanation was true because she had heard about the unfortunate demise of the guard dogs from her dad, she then bowed her head and stared at her lap guiltily for all the times she had hunted Danny without letting him explain anything. There was a small silence until the next question was asked.

"Why dont you like me, I thought you did since you rescued me so much!" Paulina asked angrily.

"Because you are shallow and only care about yourself, plus saving people is what I do" Danny answered back.

(D.D: Ha! Take that you self absorbed turd!)

Everyone laughed at Paulina's face since it was so red, while Sam smirked triumphuntly, once everyone quieted down the next question caused everyone to somber up a little.

"How exactly did you get that scar? I mean we all know it was probably from one of your fights but shouldnt it have healed completly?" Star asked surprising everyone from her serious question.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other sadly since that had to be one of their most nerve racking experiences ever...

**(I was going to leave it off here but I decided to treat ya'll by making this a bit longer)**

"I almost didnt make it that night..." Danny started to explain.

(D.D: The rest shall be explained in flash back form since its easier that way, just pretend he's talking about it in explainatory form)

_3 weeks ago..._

_It was a calm night and Danny and his friends were patrolling the streets having already captured the box ghost and technus already._

_"I think this is all were going to catch tonight guys" Sam said while stopping her scooter._

_"I guess so Its already midnight and we caught Technus at ten and so far my-" but Danny was caught off when the hulking form of skulker crashed into him._

_"I am going to have your pelt hunged on my wall tonight, ghost child!" Skulker exclaimed._

_"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried out worriedly._

_But Danny ignored them choosing to fight skulker and try to end the fight quickly, skulker launched some missiles towards Danny but he just dodged them and gave skulker a uppercut to the head sending him flying towards a brick wall, Skulker stood back up and launched a net towards Danny, but since Danny was distracted by dodging the net he didnt notice Skulker sneak up behind him until..._

_"I got you now whelp!" Skulker yelled while pulling out a sword that was glowing a strange mixture of red and green, Danny spun around to face Skulker while taking out his fenton thermose, but realized his mistake too late, because as soon as he faced him skulker slashed his sword at Danny leaving a deep gash that started on his rig__ht shoulder and ended on his left hip._

_Danny shrieked so loudly in pain it could have been mistaken for his ghostly wail, he couldnt concentrate on keeping himself in the air anymore and hit the ground, luckily he was only five feet above the ground, he then let go of the thermos letting it roll towards Sam and Tucker who were still in shock of what skulker had done, but snapped out of it when they heard Danny scream a bit louder and Skulkers malicious laugh, Sam motioned for Tucker to go towards Danny while she found out what Skulker had done to him._

_"What did you do to him!" Sam screeched, gaining Skulkers attention allowing Tucker to sneak towards Danny._

_"Why I just slashed him with my new toy, a special sword infused with both blood blossoms and ectoranium now I shall hang your frie-" Skulker was cut off though when Sam sucked him in to the thermos, having heard everything she needed to know. Then she heard Danny scream again and she ran towards him and Tucker._

_"Danny!" She cried out once she saw him writhiring on the ground wildly and the tears that were streaming out of his scrunched up eyes non-stop, but she covered her mouth with a gasp when she got a closer look at his gash, it was oozing out a steady stream of blood and ectoplasm,but the worse thing was that it didnt seem to be healing._

_Tucker was shaking a little trying to calm Danny down a little, while Sam tried to figure out a way to fix his wound._

_"Can we spray his wound with ecto-dejecto?" Sam asked Tucker quickly._

_"I-I think it would work but it would leave a nasty scar, do you still carry it with you?" Tucker asked while ripping his sweater sleeves to soak up some of the blood._

_"Yeah,I do and I also have a first aid kit with some thread and a needle in it" Sam said while taking the container of ecto-dejecto out of her back pack and handing it over to Tucker with shaking hands,But Danny couldnt handle the pain anymore and he transformed into his human form his gash now only oozing out blood with specks of green in it._

_"Oh no, hurry up Tucker he wont last much longer in his human form before he bleeds out!" Sam panicked._

_"Im trying Sam!" Tucker exclaimed while applying a large dose of the ecto-dejecto on Danny's gash causing him to hiss a little but he stopped screaming and he was only whimpering now,but he was still in bad shape since his shirt was practically completely red now from the blood, his skin was almost paper white from blood loss and he was staring at Sam and Tucker with glassy half lidded eyes._

_"Okay,Danny stay awake a little bit longer I just need to stitch your gash since it's still bleeding a little" Sam told Danny gently but sternly, all he did was give a weak nod in response._

_Tucker handed Sam the needle and thread, Sam got started quickly but when she was almost done Danny closed his eyes too exhausted to keep them open any longer. The last thing he heard was Sam and Tucker screaming his name and the feeling of gauze being wrapped around his gash, then the world went black..._

(D.D: Flash back over)

"...Luckily though Sam and Tucker managed to save me in time" Danny finished retelling the events leading to him getting his scar.

Everyone was once again shocked into silence, until Sam added her two cents.

"Yeah, but even though it hurt for him to breathe the next morning he still came to school but a certain someone didnt help his healing process" Sam said giving Dash a pointed glare.

Dash looked down feeling guilty remembering how he kept shoving Danny into lockers that day even though he gave him a pained expression but he just brushed it off.

Everyone was quiet for a while longer, specifically the A-listers who were wondering how many times they could've have bullied Danny while he was healing from an injury...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter of this story, sorry this was the first time I ever wrote a fight scene...<strong>

**Also should I make the son of iron man story a two part story the first part being peters childhood up to him becoming spiderman and the second part being the actual cartoon series?**

**See ya later my peeps~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helllooo, my peeps I come to you with a new chapter but it might seem short since I am a bit dry on questions to do so please leave some suggestions in the reviews pleaseee help!**

**D.D: Your sounding like a desperate person...**

**me: its not my fault that my vault of ideas is bankrupt!**

**D.D: whatever...**

**Disclaimer: still dont own...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on hypnotized truths<span>_

_ "Yeah, but even though it hurt for him to breathe the next morning he still came to school but a certain someone didnt help his healing process" Sam said giving Dash a pointed glare._

_Dash looked down feeling guilty remembering how he kept shoving Danny into lockers that day even though he gave him a pained expression but he just brushed it off._

_Everyone was quiet for a while longer, specifically the A-listers who were wondering how many times they could've have bullied Danny while he was healing from an injury..._

* * *

><p>After a couple more minutes of tense silence, not including the hypno man's obnoxious snores, people started gathering up the courage to ask questions again.<p>

"Daniel, if you're phantom then why did you kidnap the mayor and robbed all those banks and jewlery stores?" Lancer asked once he got over this shock.

Everyone else except for Sam and Tucker also agreed to the question since they all remembered watching it on the news.

"Well the whole thing with the mayor was not my fault, a ghost had overshadowed him and made it look like I was kidnapping him, didnt you notice how his eyes were glowing red when it happen?" Danny explained earning him understanding nods from his peers.

"Ok but how about the time you stole all that money and those jewels?" Lancer asked while tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Do you all remember that time when circus gothica came to town?" Danny asked.

there were some muttered yes' to his question.

"What happen was that the ringleader, Freakshow, had a staff that allowed him to control ghosts and he used it on me but I managed to snap out of it in the end" Danny explained again earning him nods and 'ahhs' in understandement.

After that some students decided to ask more light hearted questions since they had taken in a lot of heavy crap since Danny's secret identity was revealed.

"Hey Danny what is your favorite power out of all the one's you have?" A unnamed kid from the audience asked.

"Personally my favorite power is the ability to fly because it feels like all my problems dissapear when I am flying through the air" Danny admitted.

Sam and Tucker smiled slightly at Danny's response knowing it was true. Another kid from the crowd was about to ask a question but he was interrupted when the doors to the auditorium were barged open and two figures dressed in jumpsuits barreled in holding up two powered up ecto-guns that were buzzing with energy.

"FREEZE YOU ECTO-PLASMIC SCUM BAG!" Madeline Fenton screamed while clicking the safety off of her ecto-gun along with her husband who had a uncharestically serious look on his face.

There was a pull of trigger,

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air,

Terrified screams followed,

Silence...

.

.

.

Two gasps full of desbelief and despair...

Oh and the snores of one stupid sleeping Hypnosis man.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was weird...<strong>

**Anyways please review and leave suggestions on what should happen next since I am drawing up blanks...**

**Should Danny somehow survived? Should he be dead? Should the shot not hit him at all? Does the Hypno man wake up? **

**I dont know it's up to you now.**

**Bye my peeps~**


End file.
